bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure Goddess Lucina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20365 |no = 535 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 180 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 36, 41, 43, 54, 67, 78, 88, 98, 109, 122, 130, 138 |normal_distribute = 9, 10, 12, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 38, 40, 42, 53, 64, 74, 83, 92, 100, 107, 115, 122, 129, 136 |bb_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 8, 6, 7, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 38, 40, 42, 54, 62, 70, 78, 84, 91, 98, 105, 112, 118, 123, 129, 135 |sbb_distribute = 10, 7, 5, 6, 7, 5, 6, 7, 5, 6, 7, 5, 6, 5, 6, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A knight sworn to the Sama Kingdom. Relying on a letter left by her father, she learned through her travels that her mother was the daughter of the ruler of all the fauna in the oceanic depths. She knew she could deny her divine marine powers no longer, instead unleashing them when the war against the gods began. Rushing back to her friend's side in her homeland, her awakened prowess with the sword was enough to drive them away from Selena in an instant. |summon = I've come to grips with my imperfections. So I hope you will too. |fusion = I can feel it. Both Water and Earth. It must be my mother... |evolution = I feel so free... So... clear! This feels great! | hp_base = 4186 |atk_base = 1475 |def_base = 1463 |rec_base = 1170 | hp_lord = 5847 |atk_lord = 1921 |def_lord = 1921 |rec_lord = 1523 | hp_anima = 6590 |rec_anima = 1325 |atk_breaker = 2119 |def_breaker = 1723 |atk_guardian = 1723 |def_guardian = 2119 |rec_guardian = 1424 |def_oracle = 1822 | hp_oracle = 5550 |rec_oracle = 1820 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Five Light's Destruction |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power of all Units when 5 elements or more are present & small chance of ignoring an opponent's Def when attacking |lstype = Attack |bb = Mobius Wave |bbdescription = 14 combo Water elemental attack on single enemy & Earth element added to attack for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 440 |sbb = Grand Tundra |sbbdescription = 16 combo Water elemental attack on all enemies & boost to Atk for all Units and Earth element added to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 350 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20364 |evointo = 20366 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Water Totem |evomats4 = Water Pot |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Might & Magic |addcatname = Lucina3 }}